


Passing Notes

by Jeanisnotawinchester (theanonymousj)



Category: Free!
Genre: Bad Poetry, M/M, Notes, Poetry, Post-it Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theanonymousj/pseuds/Jeanisnotawinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Haru and Makoto are in a three way relationship in school and they are passing notes in class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing Notes

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

I love Rin,

And Haru too

          -<3Makoto<3

 

Roses are red,

But red is also for poppies,

Makoto I love you,

But u r rly soppy.

      -Haru

 

Roses are red,

Miley Cyrus likes twerking,

Here comes the teacher,

You both better be working!!!

    -RIN


End file.
